My Everything
by angeleyes452
Summary: Set during the Berrisford Agenda. Alec tells Max about Racheal and finds out hes going to be a dad. Dedicated to DA4life. MA pairing
1. Chapter 1

_This story and all it's chapters is dedicated to DA4life. Check out her profile and read her story and review cause it's fab._

_My Everything_

Set during the berrisfor agenda. Max and Alec have been seeing each other for about a year but Alec has never told Max about Racheal Berrisford.

"Shut up and ring the buzzer" Max tells him waiting outside a large mansion with a Jam Pong package.

"Yeah" Alec said plainly and looked down at the buzzer. Unaware of what was around him.

Flash back

Manticore. Under cover briefing. Check in. Cover. Car explosion. Phy-ops.

End Flash Back

"Alec...hey Alec" Max pulled him out of the painful memories. He turned to face her.

"Press the buzzer" Max ordered

"Right" Alec turned, pressed the buzzer and tensed up feeling uncomfortable.

"See no ones in lets go" he told Max after a few seconds.

"Give them a minute by the looks of this place it takes them 10 minutes to get from the kitchen to the front door" Max suggested looking up at the house.

"Okay no ones home" Alec replied grabbed the package out of Maxs hands and threw it over the gate. Then turned to get on his bike.

"We need to get a signature" Max yelled at him.

"I said lets go" He snapped Max just looked at him them got on her bike aswell and both of them cycled down the street.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"None of your business" Alec spat not taking his eyes away from the road.

"No, it is when you talk to me like that. I'll see you later and just so you know... your stressing our baby" Max raised her voice then turned to go down another street at the last moment.

"Max" Alecs head snapped around but she was gone.

Later that night Max, Alec, Logan and Cindy are at Joshua's house for dinner.

"You wanna talk about what evers bothering you now?" Max asked while Joshua, Cindy and Logan were having a conversation about what life was like before the pulse hit.

"I need to stretch my legs" Alec answered as he got up and walked down into Joshuas basement where he kept a piano.

Alec sat down and his fingers gracefully slide alone the piano keys as he expressed his feelings. Max walked towards him, he hadn't noticed her sneak up behind him and Max placed a hand on his shoulder. He quickly stood up turned around and his hand made it's way to Maxs throat in a split second.

"Alec" she whispered as her hands were ontop of his.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked after she kicked him, he backed into the piano.

"Max, i didn't mean.." Alec placed a hand on her shakey arm

"I don't want to hear it" Max snapped turned around to walk away. Max took a few steps forward then doubled over with a moan of pain and began to fall to the ground.

"Max" alec called as he blurred to catch her, he scooped her up into his arms. Max was out cold. Alec rushed to the car with Max in his arms, when they arrived at their penthouse Alec rushed Max over to the three piece suite and lay her down gently. He walked into kitchen and grabbed a blanket that was sitting ontop of the ironing pile Max had left on the work top and place it over her.

Alec sat at Maxs side for three hours. He ran his finger along her jaw line and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger while talking to her. "Maxie i'm so sorry if i hurt you or the baby... i didn't hear you walk up behind me and oh Max please your my everything please wake up" Alec cried silently then felt a pair of eyes watching him. His head shot up to meet deep brown eyes.

"Hey" Alec greeted unsure of what to say.

"Hey" Max replied taking his hand that was on her cheek.

"Maxie..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" Alec apologised but Max let go of his hand and stood up.

"I know" she finally replied as she started to cross the living room headed for the kitchen.

"Max please rest" Alec told her after he blurred infront of her holding both her hands.

"I'm hungry Alec. Just let me eat then i'll think about resting" Max said looking up at him.

"Max are you okay?" he asked she could see the concern in his eyes and Max leaned forward and hugged him.

"I will be" Max answered Alec wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Did you mean it when you said you're pregnant?" Alec had to know.

"Yes, i'm having our child" Max replied looking up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked

"I had planned to but you wnet all weird and wouldn't tell me what was annoying you. I was going to tell you about the baby after i found out what had upset you so much" Max asnwered.

"Max please rest for you and the babys sake" Alec begged before kissing her.

"But..." Max tried to protest looking into his concerned baby blue eyes.

"Max" Alec whispered into her ear making her shiver and he smiled.

"Okay" Max gave in and Alec lead her back to the three piece suite.

"Do you want me to make you anything to eat?" Alec asked as he sat down and Max lay down with her head on his lap. Alec fiddled about with her hair.

"No, what i want is to know what your hiding from me" Max looked up at him, taking his hand which was in hers and placing them both on her slightly swollen stomach.

"I can't..it hurts to talk" Alec replied as he traced small circles on her stomach.

"But maybe it's better to get it off your shoulders" Max answered then silence fell between them.

Alec was the one who broke the silence "I'm sorry i was such a dick earlier when we were delivering the package"

"I always knew i should have called you dick" Max said softly. Alec smiled but it quickly faded.

"That house blongs to the Berrisford family...i was sent there under cover for Manticore. I was there to gather information from Mr Berrisford then assasinate him. My cover was a piano teacher for his daughter" Alec told her seeing a hurtful look on his face as he talked about this Max sat up. She moved from laying down to sitting on his knee , she took his arms and placed them around her. Max placed an arm around his waist and the other on his shoulder, she rested her head and his shoulder and he placed his ontop of Maxs as tears silently fell down his pale cheeks.

"I was under cover for about six months, checking in with Manticore to tell them what was happening. After they found out i had fell in love with Racheal Berrisford, the daughter of the man i was sent to kill and i couldn't do it... i couldn't" Alec continued

"Alec, i'm so sorry" Max wispered as she wiped away his tear with her thumb.

"When Manticore called me in to see what was taking to long. They used phy-ops on me and found out everything... i tired to hide it from them but they found out and placed a bomb in his car knowing he was going to work the next day. He forgot his mobile and Racheal took it to him while he unlocked the car door which exploded..Both of them were killed" Alec finished

"I'm sorry i didn't do" Max whispered hugging him tighter.

"It's okay, i'm just glad you understand" Alec replied.

"I do. Are you alright?" Max asked placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'm always alright, Maxie" he smiled Max returned the smile and playfully punched him.

"What do you want to eat princess?" Alec asked

"Erm" Max tried to think

"Baby wants tuna pasta" Max told him

"Tuna pasta it is then. I'll go make it for you" Alec told her before he captured her lips with his. He stood up and turned to leave, Max pretended to cry Alec spun around to see her smiloing up at him.

"Does the baby feel left out?" He returned the smile and Max nodded. Alec bent down next to her and placed a kiss on her belly.

"Better" he looked at Max

"Much" she replied


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Max woke up but didn't open her eyes, she could tell she was laying on her back with an arm bent under the pillow that both she and Alec were sharing. He was on his side, propped up on an elbow watching her and he had his other hand resting on Maxs stomach and began to draw small circles on her swollen stomach only noticeable if she is wearing short t-shirts showing her stomach. Alec smiled knowing Max would wake up because she was sensitive on her stomach and he softly and quietly whispered a song.

"The search for strength to carry on,

My every hope had seemed to die,

My eyes had no more tears to cry,

and like the sunshine up above,

your surrpunded me with your endless love,

and all the things i couldn't see are so clear to me"

"You are my everything,

nothing your love can't bring,

my life is your alone,

your spirit pulls me through,

when nothing else will do,

everynight i pray that you will always be,

my everything,

If anything ever happens to me,

I hope you'll always know,

Your my everything"

Alec finished when Max smiled, opened her eyes and placed a hand on his.

"That tickles" Max smiled at him

"Morning my two babies" he returned the smile.

"morning" she relied pulling him down to gently kiss him on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?" Alec asked as Max rested her head on his chest and cuddled up to him.

"Yeah best nights sleep in ages" Max replied.

"I thought so, you sored like a pig" he teased

"I don't snore" Max protested as she playfully nipped him on the arm.

"No you don't, you slept like an angel" he told her.

"That's cause i am an angel" she pointed out and Alec chuckled.

"What time is it?"she asked.

"7 oclock" Alec answered,

"What? We don't have to get ready till like another hour for work"Max moaned

"Yeah well the baby was up and i thought i would sing him back to sleep and you because i know you were awake" Alec informed her.

"You should sing more often you really good" Max complimented him.

"Anything for you" he replied.

"and i will be" Max said Alec looked at her confused

"The song you sang you said 'i pray that you'll always be my everything' and i am" Max added.

"That depends" Alec replied trying to hide a smile that was tugging at his lips

"On what?" Max smiled looking up at him.

"What i am to you?" he replied

"My everything and more" Max told him

"I thought so" he smiled

"So your okay with us having the baby?" Max checked

" Of course i am, Maxie" Alec answered.

"good" Max stated and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked as he sensed she was worried about something.

"It's just...what if Manticore find out and they take him away from us" Max answered.

"I won't let that happen" he told her

"That's what Tinga said and it got her killed, Lydecker got her kid Chase" Max remembered what happened to her big sister.

"I promise i won't let that happen to our baby" Alec reassured her.

"Me too, we'll protect him" Max replied

"Who says its a him?" Alec questioned

"Me...anyway i know you want a son" Max told him smiling

"I do" Alec returned the smile.

I hope you all enjoyed this. Please let me know if you love it or hate it. Kelly xxx.


End file.
